


Tear You Apart

by Biracial_Mermaid



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Trip is kind of a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biracial_Mermaid/pseuds/Biracial_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip has a bad habit of listening in on Virus' private moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear You Apart

It was normal for their evenings to go like this. A simple pattern was often made out of entering the house silently, fixing drinks for themselves, and then leaving to their own devices before either one took a sip from the tumbler. Sometimes Trip would press his ear to the wall on the far side of his room to listen in on whatever Virus was doing. He’d listen to the ice cubes in his scotch clink against the glass as he set it down on the table.

Sometimes he’d hear soft music or the audio of a film, and he’d listen intently just to feel a little closer to the other without actually bothering him. He hadn’t bothered to bother since he was a kid, and he wasn’t going to start that annoying habit this far in life. When he’d press his ear to the wall most nights, he’d hear every movement Virus made. 

It was just habit. Trip saw nothing wrong with it, as it was just a simple curiosity. Something to pass the time with, something Trip just did without caring whether or not Virus found out. What would be the point in hiding it, or the point in bringing it up? The answer was clear to Trip. There was none.  
This habit lasted for years. He’d press his ear to the wall more and more often until it was clockwork. Every single day he would eavesdrop on his roommate, even though nothing he did interested the younger of the two. He found himself thinking about Virus more often than not. Specifically, about how he’d look beneath him. Coming to the realization that he had a crush, if he could even call it that, on the other wasn’t too big of a deal, simply something he shrugged off. Things were content, stable the way they were. 

One night in particular, after a less than eventful day, Trip took a shower and padded back into his room with a towel loosely hanging around his waist, another being rubbed into his hair to dry it off. He was just getting ready to climb into bed when a muffled moan came through the same wall he’d pressed his ear to every night for the last year and a half. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly shuffled to the far side of his room, the way he had a thousand times before. Maybe Virus was jerking off and he would catch the last few minutes of his act, store away the sound he made as he came and replay it while he was restless and alone in bed but when he pressed his ear to the matte wallpaper, he felt his stomach drop. 

Virus wasn’t alone. The moan that followed was far too feminine sounding. Did… Virus have a girl in there? Frowning to himself, Trip leaned into the wall only to hear Virus moan in time with the girl. He definitely had company and Trip didn’t know how he should feel. Logically he thought that he should ignore it. Shrug it off and go the fuck to sleep, wake up in the morning, and go about his normal routine. But that isn’t what he did. He kept listening, despite the sick, twisting feeling he got in his stomach each time he imagined the scene on the other side of the barrier. 

After the girl practically screamed in ecstasy, followed by Virus grunting heartily, everything went silent between them. There were sounds of shuffling as they got their clothing on, and then footstep. 

This ought to be fun, Trip thought to himself as he slowly walked to his bedroom door. The girl left before he’d made it to the doorway, cocking an eyebrow at Virus with a hand holding onto his towel. “So,” he started with a chuckle, looking at the man with glasses. “She was loud.”  
“Did we disturb you?” he inquired, smirking the slightest bit. Trip clicked his tongue at the smug expression boring into him. “Maybe.” 

“My apologies.” Virus responded, seemingly disinterested as he started forward to the door to Trip’s left. Who did this asshole think he was to toss Trip aside like that? Just as he stepped foot into his room, Virus rested his hand on the frame and gasped softly, as if he’d remembered something. “Oh! By the way,” he started, backing up slightly to look at the other. “She’s coming back over tomorrow. May I suggest investing in earplugs?” 

Another tongue click and eye roll from Trip and he was back inside his room, locking the door for the night. His face was heated up, and as he leaned against the door his head began to sag. Fucking Virus. For someone Trip used to see as perfect in his childhood years, he grew up to be an aggravating son of a bitch when he wanted to be. Not that Trip always thought so, but Virus had a way of getting under Trip’s skin with his smug attitude. 

The girl came and went every night for a week. Each night, Trip would listen eagerly than he’d ever listened since he started. Each time ended with a raging boner and an unexplainable boiling jealousy. The groans of “right there” and “just like that” had gotten to him. The girl was always so damn loud, as if Virus’ dick was the best thing she’d ever taken before, and Virus hardly ever made a sound aside from praising her on how great she felt, or commanding her to do something.

A week, he put up with hearing Virus cum and acted as though nothing happened the next morning. They didn’t talk about it, they didn’t mention anything about the girl who, Trip assumed, was another one of Virus’ games. A simple way to pass time, much like listening to the other was for himself. An entire week was devoted to Trip jacking off far more than usual, silently denying the fact that his fantasies somehow always ended with the image of Virus screaming the way the girl did every night. 

A week became far too much for him to handle and the moment he heard the front door close behind the girl’s exit, he decided to give Virus a piece of his mind. Tell him to keep it the fuck down so he could get a bit of sleep, although he knew the only sleep lost was that which he willingly gave up to fantasize about Virus, of Virus with an arched back, panting his name. Trip. Trip, more. Just like that, Trip. 

Trip was going to give that shithead a piece of his mind, but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Virus’ bedroom door cracked. It was unlike Virus to leave his door open, he usually preferred to separate himself completely, entirely shut himself off from Trip. Staring at the small stream of light with furrowed eyebrows, Trip wondered if he should knock, or go in, or maybe just walk back to his own room. 

“Are you going to come in or are you going to stand out there with your mouth open all night?” Virus called from behind the door. After forcing his face back to it's usual neutrality, Trip cleared his throat and slowly stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. Earlier in his mind, he planned on marching in and pulling Virus into a kiss, shoving him against a wall, and fucking him senseless. Now that he was in his room, however, he simply raised an eyebrow. “Fun night?” 

“I suppose one could say that. But that’s not what you’re in here for, is it?” Virus purred, sitting up in his bed, rolling the black comforter between his fingertips. Trip’s eyes narrowed and his arms crossed over his chest. “What are you on about?” 

“My god, how dense do you think I am?” he remarked with a venomous laugh, eyes narrowing in amusement at Trip, who was still standing with his arms crossed. As his smirk faded into an offended, yet still amused glower, “Don’t make me spell out what you already know. You’re smarter than that.” 

What was he trying to do here? Play Trip like a game like he was doing to that girl, fuck with his head? Trip smirked, deciding to fight cockiness with cockiness. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He mused, stepping forward until his knees were pressed against the footboard of Virus’ bed. The older man smirked softly and Trip could see his legs cross beneath the sheets, his elbows propping up on his knees.

“Hm. Maybe I was wrong, then. You really are a fucking idiot.” 

“Shut the fuck up and move the blankets out of the way.” Trip demanded, crawling onto the mattress. Before he could crawl on top of Virus, he felt a hand on his chest, shoving him back a little bit as the other’s smirk rolled onto his lips once more. The hovering feeling of confusion might have lingered if he didn’t notice the blankets being slowly tugged to the side. 

“Filthy old man,” Trip hummed, gripping onto Virus’ bare thigh and pulling him closer. “Inviting me into your room without a stitch of clothing on." 

Virus’ eyebrows raised and his arm draped over Trip’s shoulder, running his nails up and down his back gently. “Don’t flatter yourself, I just didn’t have enough time to get dressed before you barged in.” 

“Bullshit.” Trip hissed, forcing the other’s legs apart and shoving his shoulders back, sending Virus’ head into the pillows with an audible gasp. In an instant, he had his lips pressing against his in a greedily violent kiss, one hand grasping his thigh and the other clutching his hair tightly. His hand creeped up Virus’ inner thigh and the man beneath him spread his legs the slightest bit more, hurrying to unbuckle Trip’s pants and get them off.  
“Eager, are we?”

“Shut up.” He breathed, gripping onto Trip’s shirt and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. He was sure his lips would be bruised in the morning, maybe even bloodied with the way Virus was biting into his bottom lip, but he really didn’t mind. The taste of Virus’ tongue dancing against his own, the sound of his own mouth soaking up his moans each time he rolled his hips against Virus’, the heat between their bodies, everything about the situation went straight to Trip’s head as if he were drinking in a fine wine instead of Virus. 

With his head swimming, Trip anchired his fingers tightly into Virus' hair and pulled his head back to lick a stripe down his windpipe, accentuating it with a bite at the base of his throat. The action pulled a moan from Virus, who squirmed slightly against Trip as his nails dug into the younger's back. 

Sucking the flesh between his teeth, Trip lifted his gaze to Virus' face. His eyes were closed and his lips parted as he let out a soft whine while Trip's teeth clamped down harder, the tip of his tongue rolling against Virus' skin. The mark he'd left was substantial enough, Trip decided, as he stood on his knees and pushed his pants down, keeping his half lidded eyes glued to Virus. "Do you have any idea," he started, grazing his fingertips up Virus' inner thigh and pressing them against his opening. "Any idea how much I want to destroy you?" 

Virus hummed and pushed his hips forward slightly, smirk reappearing on his lips. "Enough for you to listen in on me every night for... how long? A year or so, now?"

So he knew. Virus knew that entire time and he still brought that girl home for a week straight. Trip knew he should feel embarrassed, because Virus knew that he heard everything he did, every time he did it. But instead, he felt something else due to the same facts.

"You filthy little tease." He chuckled, easing a finger into Virus. Slowly massaging his inner walls and earning a pleasured sigh from the other, Trip went on talking. "You brought her over just to fuck with me. You wanted me to come to you, is that it?"

"Look who-" he interrupted himself with a moan as Trip's finger curled into his prostate with a precision that he couldn't duplicate himself if he tried. "Fuck. Look who's catching on." Trip chuckled when Virus finished his sentence and added another finger, earning a small groan from Virus as he felt himself stretching. 

As soon as Trip decided he was loose enough, he pulled Virus closer by his thighs and leaned down so their chests were pressing against the other's, sharing the same heat. Less than considerately, Trip forced himself past Virus' tightness, drawing out a loud moan from the man beneath him. Music to his ears. With a smirk, Trip violently yanked Virus' thighs up quickly, now rocking his hips slowly. The plan had been to build his pace up, until Virus demanded, "Oh come on, fuck me like you mean it." 

Trip really wasted no time in thrusting maniacally after that. Savagely pounding into the other, groaning and digging his nails into the soft flesh beneath his fingertips and Virus felt his hips ache desperately as he moaned, writhing beneath him. It was a beautiful sight, Trip decided, to see the other with half lidded eyes and lips parted. 

Trip smirked as he drank the sight in, Virus sprawled beneath him, legs spread like a whore. Virus panting and gripping onto Trip desperately as he fucked him. Just like the fantasy he so often thought about. Virus moaning each time Trip slammed into him, nails raking down Trip's back relentlessly. Just the way he wanted. As if reading his mind, Virus cried out and dug his claws into Trip's flesh, dragging them down as if intending to shred his back to ribbons and earning a hiss through Trip's clenched jaw. 

Locking eyes with the other, Virus smirked and reached between them, circling his fingers around his dick. As soon as he noticed Trip's gaze follow, he began to stroke himself slowly, against the quick and rough thrusts that rocked his body. "D- D'you like to watch me get myself off?" He paused, mid moan and gripped onto Trip's jaw, forcing him to look at his face, an expression of bliss, amusement, and determination. "Watch my face. I want you to see me when I scream your name."

Trip smirked and before he really realized what he was doing, he gripped Virus by the throat and shoved him into the mattress, fucking him as deeply as he could muster. "You know," he growled, enjoying the terrified yet aroused expression he earned from the other, as Virus didn't expect his air supply to get cut off. 

"You have no fucking idea how badly I've wanted you for the longest time." He paused as he was completely buried inside of Virus, who watched him and gripped at his wrist, forcing it further against his throat. "Or maybe you knew the whole time, and you're nothing but a filthy little tease." 

His hips moved again, snapping back and forth as he slammed into Virus' prostate repeatedly. The man beneath him squirmed with a euphoric expression and Trip knew how close he was. With a smirk, he leaned down to press a kiss to Virus' ear, growling beneath his breath. "You. Are. Mine " he demanded, accentuating each word with a deep thrust that made Virus choke on a moan. All at once, he felt himself cum inside of Virus, and just as he pulled his hand away from his throat, Virus came as well, releasing all over the two of them. 

Trip slowly pulled out and took a deep breath, eyeing the trail of cum on Virus' waist rising and falling with his breath. He pulled his glasses back on and looked to Trip, raising an eyebrow. "That was adequate, I obviously have a lot to teach you." He told Trip, climbing out of bed and padding to the bathroom. Trip raised an eyebrow after him and heard, just before he shut the door, "Shut the door when you leave and don't be here when I get back." 

Just as Trip had suspected earlier, he was just a toy, a simple pass time the way listening to Virus was. But if this was how he treated his pass times, Trip wasn't going to complain in the least bit. He stood and gathered his clothes, leaving the door open when he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge.


End file.
